Love Because a Fried Rice
by sabakunoryo
Summary: Apa keajaiban yang bisa diberikan oleh nasi goreng? Sasuke dan Sakura merasakan keajaiban itu. SasuSaku. ONESHOT.


Well, ini fic kedua gu. Masih tentang cinta gitu deh temanya. Lagi bingung nih mau pake tema apa lagi, hehe. Iya, pokoknya masih memerlukan pembelajaran lagi buat fic-fic gu yang berikutnya. Well, check out lagi iya.

* * *

Ini cerita tentang kejadian yang emang nyata, cuma ada dikit yang gu ubah sedikit. Tentang, temen gu, Niar dan Ramzi yang disini diperankan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke, Bayu yang diperankan oleh Lee, gu dan Uthe, cewe gu yang tentu saja diperankan oleh Gaara dan Hinata. Thanks buat Niar sama Ramzi, yang bersedia gu angkat cerita mereka dalam fic ini, walau gu tau mereka berdua engga tau apa-apa sampai fic ini dimunculkan. Well, saatnya untuk membaca. And, let`s check out.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Love Because a Fried Rice

Chara: Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Sakura, Hinata

* * *

_**Ruang tamu**_

"Well, well. Laper banget nih. Ayo donk makan, makan. Duh, tega ni Hinata-chan, enggak ada makanan sama sekali dirumah. Rumah macam apa ini? Weleh-weleh, macam mana pulalah ini."

Gaara, menahan laparnya sejak pagi, mulai tidak tahan.

"Iya nih, Hinata-chan tega banget nih. Yang lapar juga bukan Gaara-kun aja tau, gue juga laper nih. Senasib sama Gaara-kun, enggak makan dari pagi. Duh, bisa kurus mendadak nih gue"

Lee menimpali perkataan Gaara, karena memang sama-sama lapar.

"Aduh, maaf iya. Bukannya tega nih. Tapi, emang dirumah kalo kaa-san belum pulang, gue enggak masak lebih. Jadi iya, maaf aja kalo emang enggak ada makanan. Gaara-kun sayank, maaf banget iya?"

Hinata, yang dari tadi ditekan kemudian berbicara.

"Iya, iya, iya. Emang sudah digariskan nahan laper dari pagi, huuh. Gaara enggak apa-apa ko Hinata-chan, bisa nahan, bisa juga engga. Laper banget nih Hinata-chan"

"Iya, abisnya mau gimana lagi Gaara-kun? Maafin Hinata iya?"

"Emangnya engga ada bahan makanan apa Hinata-chan? Kasihan itu Gaara-kun laper, banget malah kayaknya. Kalo Lee sih engga apa-apa, makan sehari aja juga engga akan kenapa-kenapa. Stok dagingnya masih banyak tuh."

Sakura yang tadi hanya diam, akhirnya dengan sukses mengeluarkan suara.

"Iya, adanya bumbu nasi goreng aja tuh. Nasinya juga ada. Tapi, gue lagi engga mau masak nih. Lagi males. Gimana kalo Sakura-chan aja yang masak. Kamu kan bisa masak tuh?"

"Aduh, tega banget nih Hinata-chan. Masa aku sih yang disuruh masak? Sendiri gitu? Engga mau ah, bete lagi. Nanti kalo ada yang gangguin didalem gimana? Engga mau ah, huuh."

"Gimana kalo sama gue aja masaknya?"

Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya melihat, entah ada angin apa kemudian menawarkan temani Sakura untuk memasak. Sepertinya ada udang dibalik bakwan nih [???]

"Ah, emangnya Sasuke-kun bisa masak apa?"

Sakura yang menerima tawaran itu, serasa terbakar wajahnya. Malu yang dia rasa [???]

"Jangan meremehkan. Sedikit banyak, cuma mau bantu aja. Kasihan kalo mesti Sakura-chan yang sendiri masaknya. "

Beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya terdiam. Entah karena Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tak biasanya, atau memandang Sakura yang wajahnya semakin merah karena perkataan Sasuke.

"Yee, ini pada makhluk pada diem. Iya udahlah, Sasuke, buru iya masaknya. Sakura-chan juga buru-buru masaknya. Laper banget nih, pokoknya kudu wajib enak. Engga enak, wah gu jodohin ente berdua. Hahaha."

Karena perkataan dari Gaara itu, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajah Sakura yang semakin mirip seperti kepiting rebus yang baru masak.

"Well, Sakura-chan, kita mulai."

"I, Iya. A, ayo sekarang."

Gugup, malu, ditambah nervousnya Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju dapur.

"Kayaknya pulang-pulang ada pasangan baru nih."

Lee, menggoda mereka yang sedang mengemban tugas untuk memasak demi kelangsungan hidup perut dari para makhluk kelaparan yang ada disana.

"Gaara-kun yang sabar iya. Tunggu bentar lagi iya Gaara-kun sayank."

Hinata merujuk Gaara

"Kamu harusnya ngomong ke perut aku nih. Udah teriak-teriak minta makan nih. Tapi, iya deh engga apa-apa. Ada yang senasib ini. Iya engga Lee?"

"Heeh, iya nih sama laper banget. Perut, yang sabar iya?

_**Dapur**_

"Hm, jadi sekarang apa dulu nih?"

Sasuke membuka pembicaraan di dapur itu

"Ba, bahan"

Masih kaku dengan Sasuke, Sakura masih saja gugup.

"Hei, jangan gugup begitu. Santai aja"

"Iya. Ok."

Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, bahan-bahannya ada dimana nih?"

"Ada dilemari yang itu, terus dikulkas juga ada banyak. Alatnya juga sekalian ambilin iya Sasuke?"

Sakura yang mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan itu, akhirnya berani membuka mulutnya.

"Hm, bumbunya kurang nih. Engga cukup buat semua."

"Iyah, terusnya gimana?"

"Well, ada bumbu spagetoz nih. Mau pake ini aja?"

"Iya udah, pake itu aja engga apa-apa."

"Well, Let`s do it."

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua terlibat dalam satu pertempuran dengan bahan-bahan yang ada disana. Hanya saja, atmosfer keduanya berubah. Sepertinya, ada yang beda diantara mereka berdua. Iyah, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Lee, menjadi kenyataan. Kakashi sensei menamatkan buku Icha-Icha Paradise. Well, jelas bukan. Adanya juga adanya pasangan baru nantinya. Apakah itu terjadi? Ayo, terus baca sampai habis. Cuma, jangan coba-coba untuk dimakan iya? Jelas engga enak. Well, enjoy yourself.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terjadi percakapan yang menjurus pada suatu hal yang sepertinya menggembirakan untuk dunia ninja pada saat itu

"Sakura-chan, udah putus iya dengan Sai-kun?" *_Sai disini hanya sebagai tokoh pelengkap cerita_*

"Ah, iya. Sasuke-kun tau dari mana?"

"Iya, tau ajah. Kenapa bisa putus?"

"Iya, begitulah. Iih, kenapa jadi bahas dia sih? Bete tau! Sasuke-kun jahat nih."

Sakura mulai kesal, sampai-sampai pisau yang dia pegang dihunuskan kepada Sasuke. Jelas enggalah!

"Maaf. Hanya bertanya saja. Bisa-bisa tersesat dijalan nanti kalo engga nanya."

"Apa sih. Engga jelas nih Sasuke. Oia, Sasuke katanya lagi engga punya pacar iya? Duh, kasihan iya? Hhehehe."

"Siapa yang mau sama penyendiri ini?"

"Iya, pasti ada yang mau sama Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu? Emang Sakura-chan mau sama Sasuke? Tapi, sepertinya engga mungkin. Sai lebih baik dari Sasuke, Sakura-chan pasti anggap begitu."

"Ih, kata siapa begitu? Engga juga ko, Sasuke-kun keren ko. Eh, maksudnya iya lumayanlah. Iya, bukan berarti apa-apa lho. Ja, jadi jangan salah tangkap iya?"

Sakura mulai salah tingkah. Wow, apakah ini pertanda baik?

"Hm? Jadi menurut Sakura-chan begitu? Ada kesempatan buat jadi pacar Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan mau sama Sasuke? Jujur aja"

"Ah, em, gimana ia? Em, iya mau-mau aja sih. Tapi iya, gitu deh."

"Em, iya gimana? Jawab yang betul."

"Iya, iya. Sakura-chan mau, asal yang lain jangan kasih tau yang lain dulu iya?"

" Ok. Tapi bener kan?"

"Iya"

"Well. Makasih iya?"

"Iya, sama-sama. Hm, udah jadi nih. Panggilin yang lain iya?"

"Guyz, udah mateng. Ambil sendiri dibelakang iya?"

Lee dan Gaarapun segera mengambil nasi goreng itu, lalu makan dengan lahap.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, cinta diantara Sasuke dan Sakura telah berjalan, pelan tapi pasti. Semoga mereka bisa menyatu dalam hidup, sampai nanti waktu yang memisahkan mereka. Amin.

* * *

Well. Selesai deh fic yang kedua ini.

Ucapan thanks yang banyak gu kasih ke cewe gu, dia yang nemenini gu buat ini fic, walau cuma lewat sms aja, tapi engga pa", gu seneng banget.

* * *

Buat yang lain, jangan lupa pada nge**review** ia?

Thanks for all ! ! !


End file.
